


Apotelesma

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blurb, Cistros - Own Planet, F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: Captain Rex x Gender Neutral Reader. Fluff. Stargazing when you can't sleep.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Captain Rex/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Apotelesma

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Tumblr. Dedicated to @littlevodika, for literally no reason at all. I just adore her and wanted to write something specifically...">

> _**Captain Rex x Reader Blurb** _

> _**Fluff** _

> _**Taglist: N/A** _

>   
>  _**Author’s Note:** _ **Dedicated to[@littlevodika](https://tmblr.co/m1Gis9_juwnPMv9WuwHjYaQ), for literally no reason at all. I just adore her and wanted to write something specifically for her. Also lowkey, I don’t like the direction I went in but it’s written now so I can’t see anything else.**  
> 

**——————————————-**

_**apotelesma (n.) ~ the influence of stars on human destiny.** _

**_Some_** nights, you could not sleep. It was then when you first found solace in the stars. 

There was a comforting tranquility in the soft shimmer of stars, sprinkled across the sky. Pearls forming patterns - it mesmerised you; inspired you to be where you are now.

Volunteering for the GAR was nothing you’d expected it to be like, or perhaps it was because you were stationed with General Skywalker and the 501st - he was “unorthodox” as Master Windu had said. 

Smiling at the memory, warmth brushed against your shoulder, pulling you against someone’s side.

“Captain, what are you doing up so late?” Teasing heavy in your tone.

“I could ask you the same thing, Strategist.”

Laughter falls from your lips, yet your gaze never breaks from the stars. Maybe, if you did, you’d see him staring at you with the same love and fascination. 

Arm outstretched, you point to the tip of your favourite constellation, the shape of an ancient Nabooian Queen, tracing the outline with your fingers; Rex follows to the best of his ability, even though he knows this already, he would listen to you for hours. 

“Back home, our stars are the purest white. It’s so different here…” 

The stars above blink back in hues of blue and purple in the red sky of Cistros.

“Do you miss it?” 

“Miss what?”

“Your home. Naboo.”

“Rex…”

“Us clones don’t really have a home. We have Kamino and that’s never been a _real home_ for us.”

A sigh. “I miss it, sometimes. In the fleeting moments of what could’ve been. Life on Naboo wasn’t perfect, although it tries to seem it. Here, with you and the 501st, I’m more myself.”

He presses a kiss to your forehead, a hand brushing your hair backwards.

“On Naboo, we believe in the stars. The stars have influenced our destinies before it unfolds. _Every_ life force has a path it follows from the stars. This path, led me to you, led me _here_.” 

You fall into comfortable silence, pointing lazily at each constellation.

“I can’t believe I’ve never asked, what’s your Zodiac sign?”

“a Zodiac sign? What’s that?”

“The constellation you were born under?”

“I don’t know? Kamino never really tells us about these things.”

“Okay, well, as soon as we get back to Coruscant, we’re finding out. It’s important!!!” 

Rex’s chuckles fill the night, and you pout before joining in. 

After a while, silence falls once more. A peaceful sleep, wrapped in your boyfriend’s warm embrace. 

  


~~—When the 501st discovered you the next morning, Fives, Jesse and Hardcase may have photographs on their holopads of the moment.—~~


End file.
